Toad
Must See Episodes * Strategy X * Middleverse * The Cauldron I * The Stuff of Villains * The Toad, the Witch, and the Wardrobe * No Good Deed Personality Todd is a shrimpy weak, smart mouthed,and weaselly punk with extremely poor hygiene (resulting in, among other things, very noticeable body odor) with a wise guy attitude, who thinks he's tough because of the thugs he hangs around with. Todd hangs out with the other members of the Brotherhood as his way to gain respect. He's become close with Avalanche and especially the Blob, who's adopted a big brother type relationship towards the little guy. He also seems to be attracted to Wanda. Physical appearance Powers Todd is always leaping about causing all manner of mayhem. He has incredible leg muscles for kicking, a long tongue for grabbing things and can spit-spray goop to gunk-up the works for people. Early Life Season 1 * Strategy X Todd is picking pockets at the football game. He then comes face-to-face with Duncan Matthews who's pissed him for stealing, plus two more football players who plan on beating him up for it. Scott tells them all to back off, but now Duncan wants to fight him. Scott loses control of his powers and causes an explosion. Back at the high school the principal calls Todd into the office. She asks about Scott and tells him to find out everything he can about the X-men, when he tries to get out of it she morphs into a demon and yells at him. So later Toad talks to Scott about them both being "different". Later when he shows up at the mansion she creates a killer storm and chases him into the mansion. He flies through a window and collides with Kurt Wagner. The two end up wrecking the house as Toad chases Kurt around. Xavier stops them to say the Toad is a mutant and he can join the X-Men if he wishes. Toad tells them that all he wants is Kurt's head and he jumps Kurt again. Kurt ports and they end up in the Danger Room. Xavier calls in Jean and Scott to save them. As Scott protects Toad, Kurt tries to pull the plug on a robot, causing it to go off and hit them. Xavier shuts down the room and Toad runs. Toad runs into Logan on his way out, but Xavier tells Wolverine to let him go. At the school the principal freaks out at Toad for running out on the X-Men. She then throws him out of the office. * Mutant Crush - At lunch Lance, Rogue and Todd are sitting together when a food fight breaks out and the Blob ends up busting up the cafeteria. * Middleverse In the school parking lot, Todd is chasing a bug. Ms. Darkhome pulls in and runs over the bug, Toad says, "Ah man, my lunch." Raven tells him if she finds one spot of slime on her new car that he'll be in permanent detention. He wanders away to find Rogue dumping a gizmo that teleports someone into an alternate dimension in a dumpster. He asks why she's so jumpy and she says there's one less X-Men to push them around, because she zapped Kurt. She tells him to leave the gizmo alone and walks off. He pulls it out and zaps the dumpster. Meanwhile Toad is already in her office, zapping every bit of furniture into Middleverse. He jumps out of the window when he hears Ms. Darkhome, Jean, and Scott coming. She opens the door and runs back out again, screaming about her furniture. Jean and Scott wander to the window in time to see Toad zap Raven's car Blob, Avalanche, and Toad show up looking for Rogue. Scott is surprised that Rogue is working for Mystique. Avalanche asks who's side she's on and Rogue says that it's not her fight and leaves. The Brotherhood and X-Men fight over the gizmo. Jean and Scott put the Blob down. Avalanche knocks Kitty through a wall, but she phases back through and calls him a loser. Toad tries to get past Spyke and reach the gizmo, but Spyke puts up a wall of spikes and knocks him down. Kurt and Forge, who have been in the Middleverse trying to escape, run over the gizmo with Raven's car, smashing it. The Brotherhood take off since the gizmo is smashed. Duncan names Todd "Toad" as a mean joke. Season 2 Season 3 Todd has also developed quite a crush on the new Brotherhood member, Wanda In "The Toad, the Witch, and the Wardrobe", when he nearly gets killed by Magneto when he saves his love interest Scarlet Witch from him. Season 4 Notes He was sent to the principals office. While there talked with Lance, and waited with Rogue, & Fred. - Speed & Spyke Toad's theme song (Strategy X,Middleverse, & The Stuff of Villains) now has lyrics. You can hear them during Toad's first fight with Nightcrawler, and at the end when Toad heads back to Wanda (The Toad, the Witch, and the Wardrobe). Toad's real name in the comics was Mortimer Toynbee. Other faces of Toad Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png| "X-Treme X-Men" Comic- (2001-2004) X1_-_Toad.png|''X-Men 1'' (2000) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|"X-Men:Last Stand" (2006) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|''Epic Movie'' (2007) Origins_-_Toad.png| X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|"X-Men First Class" (2011) Xmen_Ani-_Toad.png|''X-Men: The Animated Series'' (1992-1997) W_&_X-men_-_Toad.png|''Wolverine & the X-Men'' TV (2008-2009) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|"MAD" (2011) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|"Wolverine" Anime (2011) Anime_xmen_-_Phenix.png|X-Men Anime TV Series (2011) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png| Marvel Anime (TV series) Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:The Brotherhood Category:villain